vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire, who was born to Mikael and Esther in the 10th century. He has six siblings, a deceased unnamed older brother, three younger brothers (Finn, Kol, Henrik), and a younger sister named Rebekah. He also has a younger half-brother named Niklaus. After Mikael's death, Elijah is the eldest Original alive and the second oldest immortal being in the world after Silas. He was one of the major antagonists of Season Two. He is also a recurring character in Season Two, Season Three and Season Four. During the 10th century when Elijah was human, he used to have fun with his half-brother Niklaus by battling each other with swords a few times which their Father Mikael didn't approve of. Elijah and Niklaus used to be in love with a girl named Tatia and they almost broke their family bond with each other, but soon came to realize of how important the family bond is. When Henrik had been mauled by a Werewolf, Elijah came running to his mother and his siblings. Elijah comforted his mother while she cried of her youngest son's death. Once they became Vampires all of their emotions and personality were all heightened. After their mother had been killed by Mikael, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah made a pact that they would stay together always and forever. In 1492 in England both Elijah and Niklaus were noblemen. They soon met with a girl named Katerina Petrova who was the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Klaus planned to have her sacrificed, but Elijah started to have feelings for Katerina and asked his brother to spare her life. Klaus told his brother that love was a vampires' greatest weakness and they were not weak. Klaus then told him not to bother as the sacrifice would go on as planned. When Katerina escaped Klaus went to Elijah, thinking that he had helped her escape. Elijah promised his brother that he would find her, and Klaus made a promise of his own if he did not find her, he would be dead. In Season Two, once Elijah discovered the existence of the second Petrova/doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. He plans to use her as bait to lure his brother back to Mystic Falls. But later gets daggered by the dopeelganger and once his brother comes to town, the doppelganger decides to un-dagger him. Elijah tells his history in 1492 with his brother to the doppelganger. After his brother Klaus finally broke his curse, Elijah was about to kill him until he told him the truth of what happened to their family. Elijah then decided to save Klaus and waited for him to wake up after his transformation. Elijah was then later daggered by his brother and was reunited with his family. In Season Three, Once Elijah was un-daggered, he killed one of Klaus' Hybrids and started a fight with his brother. Later Elijah un-daggered the rest of his siblings and all of them decided to leave Niklaus all alone, until their mother arrived. Elijah was the only one who didn't trust their mother, and asked Elena to tell him what she is up to. Elena lied to him and the next day he confronted her about it and she confessed and told him everything, his mother had said to her. Elijah then intended to keep Elena hostage until they have stopped their mother from killing them. After his mother had been stopped he left Mystic Falls and left Elena a letter for her to read. Elijah later appeared to deal with Elena for Klaus' body, then after Alaric staked Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah mourned him. In Season Four, Elijah eventually began a relationship with Katherine after having strong deep feelings for her over 500 years. However, he broke up with her since he chose to leave Mystic Falls for good and live in New Orleans with his brother, Niklaus. He will have the lead role in The Originals (TV Series). Elijah is described as quiet but highly intelligent and a boy next door. He is a man of honor and also noble at times, he is very calm when dealing with people such as Elena Gilbert and the Salvatores brothers, he also has great respect for them. Elijah is also a little vengeful and impulsive when people betray him, like Trevor who betrayed him by helping Katerina Petrova to escape. Elijah is also a family man and he tries to protect his family no matter the cost. Like his brother, Niklaus, he wants their family to stay together as one. Elijah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The Middle Ages Elijah was born into a family of wealthy land owners (Mikael and Esther). Elijah was born in the New World (America). During Elijah's early life, he and Klaus both fell in love with a woman named Tatia. Although she had a child by another man, both brothers fought over her before realizing family was more important. They lived among werewolves for about twenty years, and during the full moon, the humans would simply hide in the underground caves while the werewolves turned. He enjoyed sparring with Klaus, much to the disapproval of his father, who didn't like the fact he was sparring with his step-son Niklaus whom Mikael viewed as reckless. One morning after a full moon, Niklaus comes out of the woods holding his dead little brother Henrik. Elijah comes running from the woods to Niklaus and Rebekah and sees that Henrik is dead. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell (called The Immortality Spell). Mikael gave his children wine laced with blood from Tatia. Then he then stabbed Elijah and his siblings through the heart with a sword and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak Tree burned down completely as it was the only thing capable of killing them. The ash from the tree was saved and could be used in conjunction with a silver dagger to neutralize all of the Originals except for Niklaus since he also had the werewolf gene when turned, which allowed him to heal from silver. Shortly after becoming a vampire, his mother was killed by "Mikael". After burying their mother, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever. Italy, 1114 Elijah was in Italy along with his siblings Rebekah and Klaus. They came across a vampire hunter named Alexander who was part of a group called The Five. Rebekah fell in love with Alexander. Elijah and Klaus took advantage of this as an opportunity to get closer to Alexander and find out his secrets. One day, the three siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home where they were attacked by surprise and daggered. Klaus was again unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage and undaggered Elijah and the rest of his siblings except Finn. England, 1492 In England, Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in late 15th century. Elijah met with Katerina Petrova, through a vampire named Trevor; she strongly resembled someone he once knew. He arranged for her to meet Niklaus. While Elijah was helping Klaus achieve his goal of breaking the hybrid curse, he started to fall in love with Katerina, whom Klaus planned to sacrifice in order to break the curse. One night, Elijah and Klaus looked over some of Klaus's previous work and Elijah meant his finest work was the Aztec and said to his brother, "Who can resist a shaman?". When Elijah and Katerina were having fun outside, they sat at a bench and talked. When Katerina asked Elijah if true love is not real unless it is returned, he confessed to Katerina that he didn't believe in love, to which she responds "If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Klaus then came and took Katerina away from Elijah and they both looked at each other. Elijah tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, but Klaus told him not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life. Elijah promised him that he would find her, and Klaus responded with a promise of his own: if he did not find Katerina, he would be killed. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina Petrova in the woods as she hid behind a tree. Elijah shouted out that Klaus would find her wherever she went, and that he could smell her blood. Trevor comes and leads Elijah away from Katerina which allows her to escape. Trevor would later pay the price for his betrayal. New Orleans, 20th century During the 20th century Elijah lived in New Orleans along with his siblings. Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah. Elijah and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave. But then Mikael came and drove them out of New Orleans, leaving countless of bodies behind him. Kol was then neutralized by Niklaus for reasons unknown, Elijah and his siblings left New Orleans behind before their father could reach them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Tv Series Elijah Mikaelson/Season 2|Season Two Elijah Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Elijah Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four Season Five TBA The Originals TV Series Season One TBA Personality Human Elijah is a man who lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since he was a human. As he told Elena in All My Children, ''he valued qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue long before his mother turned him into a vampire. Having learned to take care of his family over the years and being naturally responsible, Elijah had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Original Vampire Elijah is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very warm, quiet, kind, smart, selfless, beautiful, empathetic, compassionate, friendly and caring towards others. He is extremely loyal and has a sensitive, perky and loving nature. He is also very self-reliant, intelligent, strong-willed, determined, brave and headstrong. But in spite of this, Elijah is naive, vulnerable and easily manipulated, which is shown several times throughout the series'. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it. He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. He has a very impressive amount of control over his abilities. However despite his generous traits, his turning into a vampire also brought out more impulsive sides to his personality, developing a tendency to be shallow, judgemental, insensitive, ignorant and an over achiever. He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, which he possibly inherited from his father. He is always willing to kill whenever it suits his needs and shows little to no remorse about it. Elijah very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him, shown when he killed Trevor for betraying him and imprisoned Katherine for her own betrayal. Despite the fact that he always kept his word, he was proficient at finding loopholes in the deals he made and was very careful with those that he proposed, making it clear that whenever he did something, he hadn't promised not to do it. Ultimately, he would always do whatever he needs to do to get what he wants. Elijah's biggest defining trait, as well as his greatest weakness, is his love and loyalty to his family. He believes that it is his duty to preserve and protect them, despite knowing the consequences. Physical Appearance : ''Main article: Elijah Mikaelson/Appearance Elijah is a very beautiful and handsome man, 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly in the fourth season, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties, somewhere between 28 - 32. He also appears to be older than his half brother Niklaus, and is possibly older than his brother Finn, making him the oldest sibling of the family. Elijah is similar to his younger brother Kol, in facial features, but resembles all of his siblings in a more general way. Elijah in the present day is consistently well-dressed. His boy-next-door esque wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, he wore more simplistic clothing, along with the other males in his family. But after a 100 years it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Elijah has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. As a human he wore it long, but by the 12th century he wore it shorter and also wore some facial hair. His hair does not appear to have changed much in style by the 15th century, only a bit shorter. As a 21st-century man, Elijah maintains a much shorter style for a cleaner look, suggesting along with his attire a man of refined tastes. Relationships Before Elijah and his siblings became vampires, the family was quite close. However, after Esther performed the immortality spell on her children, their transformation acted as a catalyst for the disintegration of most of the family relationships. After Klaus framed Mikael for their mother's murder, Elijah made a pact with his two younger siblings, Niklaus and Rebekah, that they would always stick together. Niklaus Mikaelson Niklaus is Elijah's half-brother and his closest brother. When they were humans they both had fun together by battle with swords match of their father's disapproval. After their mother died, Elijah and Niklaus made a pact with Rebekah that they would stick together as one always and forever. In the year 1114, they came across a vampire hunter named Alexander and the brotherhood of the Five. Alexander and his brothers neutralized four originals, but were released (except Finn), by Niklaus. In 1492 they met with a woman named Katerina Petrova, the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Klaus planned to sacrifice her, while Elijah started to have feelings for her. After Katerina's escape, the family relationship between Elijah and Klaus was broken for a while. During 2010, Elijah was helping Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers to kill Klaus, while Klaus was preparing to break his curse. After the curse was broken, Elijah met with his brother and was about to kill him when Klaus revealed their family was safe and only he knew where they were. Klaus daggered Elijah once they arrived at Alaric's apartment, but eventually Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. Later, Elijah had un-daggered all of their remaining siblings, but when they were about to leave Klaus for good, their mother appeared. Elijah tried to figure out his mother's motives and once he did, Elijah, Klaus and Kol confronted their mother and their brother, Finn. Elijah left Mystic Falls, while Klaus attempted to locate their lost brother Finn. Later, Elijah came back to bargain with Elena for Klaus' body. After Klaus "died", Elijah left again. Once Elijah had possession of the cure, he met with his brother again. He later handed his brother the white oak stake, asking him to spare Katerina. Katherine Pierce In 1492, Elijah met with a woman named Katerina Petrova who was the first doppelganger of Tatia. Elijah and Katerina got to know each other before he introduced her to his younger brother Niklaus. Klaus wanted her to be sacrificed, but Elijah had started to have feelings for her. When Katerina escaped, Elijah felt betrayed by her and started hunting her down, but was mislead the other way thanks to a vampire named Trevor. 500 years later, Elijah finds her stuck inside the vampire tomb and compelled her to stay. Almost a year later, Katerina contacts Elijah and asks him to help her find the cure. During their search for the cure, their friendship grows to be very strong and eventually fall deeply in love, therefore beginning a sexual relationship. After Elijah discovered that Katerina killed Jeremy Gilbert, he got mad at her lies. Elijah says that he doesn't know who she really is. Katerina then met with him again and handed him the cure and told she loves him and she wanted him to trust her, as she is trusting him. During the episode "The Originals", Katherine asks him to be with her, instead of heading to New Orleans for a life with Klaus. He doesn't say anything except 'goodbye', and leaves, after kissing her on the forehead. It is unclear whether their relationship will have a future. Other Relationships *Elijah and Rebekah (Close Siblings) *Elijah and Finn (Sibling Rivalry) *Elijah and Kol (Sibling Rivalry) *Elijah and Mikael (Father and Son) *Esther and Elijah (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah (Close Sibings) *Elijah, Tatia and Klaus (Former Love Triangle) *Elena and Elijah (Former Allies/Frenemies) *Elijah and Sophie (Allies/Frenemies) *Elijah and Celeste (Former Love Interest) *Damon and Elijah (Frenemies) *Stefan and Elijah (Enemies) *Bonnie and Elijah (Enemies) *Elijah and Jenna (Friends) *Elijah and Rose (Former Enemies) *Elijah and Trevor (Former Allies/Enemies) *Elijah and Alaric (Enemies) *Elijah and Jonas (Allies) *Elijah and Tatia (Former Love Interest) *Elijah and Hayley (Friends/Family) Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are much stronger than other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. They grew stronger with time. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are much faster than other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They grow faster with time. *'Super Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. Their senses improve with time. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time *'Super Healing' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. No Original has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity making killing easier *'Dream Manipulation' - * compelling Slater.]]Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel any non human or non vampire. *'Immortality' - Originals do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an ancient white oak tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Originals and which was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any normal vampire that wields them. Klaus however cannot be daggered due to his werewolf heratige. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original but cannot kill them. All members of the original family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - ervain prevents originals from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Originals will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an original and the original will appear as if they were dead but will revive within a few hours. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic'- It is said a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously effect a being as powerful as an original. Or create an object capable of harming an Original. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, lose most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This procces can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an original would desiccate if their heart was torn out however it seems that an originals body is indestructible therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. Attitude Toward Humans Elijah strongly respects human life. He is shown to be generally gentle, kind, caring and considerate with humans, the opposite of his half brother Klaus, who is shown to have little to no regard for human life. He has not been seen compelling a human except Elena as he needed information from her and Carol Lockwood (for a change of suit). As a vampire, he strongly dislikes the idea of feeding on humans and instead feeds from blood bags. Elijah gives Elena an elixir that has a chance to resurrect the person who drinks it. The elixir was meant for Katerina before she escaped but now he proffered it to Elena, so she could have had a chance to survive after the sacrifice. Esther, Elijah's mother, however, mentions that he is no better than the others causing him to reflect that he kills, tortures and manipulates others to get what he wants, mainly to protect his family. Esther says this to Elijah and his two brothers Kol and Niklaus, "For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations." When his brother was entombed, Elijah offered Elena a deal to hand Klaus back to him and, in exchange, no one will harm her. After the loss of his brother (Klaus), Elijah and Rebekah hugged for a few seconds. Appearances Season 2 *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest (Neutralized) *The Last Dance (Neutralized) *Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''Ordinary People (Flashback) *The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''The Five'' (Flashback) *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' Season 5 TBA The Originals *Pilot - Originals *'"TBA"' }} Name *"Elijah " from the Hebrew אֱלִיָּהוּ ''(eliyyahu) meaning "''YAWEH is my God". It's the name of a Prophet who was carried to the heavens in a chariot of fire. It was a popular name during the middle ages. **'Elijah' was a Hebrew prophet of the 9th century BC, during the reign of King Ahab and his queen, Jezebel. The two Books of Kings in the Old Testament tell of his exploits, which culminate with him being carried to heaven in a chariot of fire. Because Elijah was a popular figure in medieval tales, and because his name was borne by a few early saints (who are usually known by the Latin form Elias), the name came into general use during the Middle Ages. In medieval England it was usually spelled Elis. It died out there by the 16th century, but it was revived by the Puritans in the form Elijah after the Protestant Reformation. Trivia * Elijah is the first Original to appear in Season 2 with Klaus being the second. *He is the second vampire shown compelling Elena and the first Original Vampire to be neutralized by Elena. *Elijah is the first Original vampire to be seen compelling other vampires (Slater and Katherine). *Elijah does not appear in the books, but his appearance seems to be modeled after the Klaus of the books. *Elijah presents himself to everyone under the guise of an historian by the name of Elijah Smith. This mirrors Damon in the novels when he presents himself to Elena's family as Damon Smith. *Elijah is absent for only three of the fifteen episodes between his first appearance (Rose) and his last appearance (As I Lay Dying) of Season 2. *Elijah and Rebekah are the only Originals who weren't hunted down by Klaus before being neutralized. Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus when she choose Stefan over him, and Elijah was neutralized because he tried to kill Klaus. *Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus are the only characters who have met the Original Petrova and her two Doppelgängers as humans. *Elijah is one of only three recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The others being Anna, who appeared in eleven episodes during Season 1. And his sister Rebekah who appeared in seventeen episodes during Season 3. *Elijah was the first member of the Original Family to make their first appearance in a present day episode. *Elijah has been neutralized 4 times in season 2, once in season 3 and once in a flashback - :# By Damon Salvatore in Rose. :# By Alaric Saltzman in The Dinner Party. :# By Elena Gilbert in The Dinner Party. :# By Klaus in As I Lay Dying. :# By Alaric Saltzman (via Kol) in'' All My Children. :# By one of the Five in ''The Five. *Elijah and Alaric are the characters who have died most on the show. Elijah have died 5 times on the show and Alaric has died 8 times on the show. But now since Alaric is dead, Elijah can top that. *Both Elijah and Rebekah has both been given an episode when they are just neutralized. *Just like Elijah was neutralized 4 times in season 2, so was Rebekah in season 3. *Elijah was called, in Bringing Out The Dead, by Damon his "favorite Original," stated with sarcasm. *Among of all the Originals. Elijah can be considered the most moral, though his sense of what's right and wrong is slightly twisted, as shown when he killed Slater in 2x10 or the hybrid in 3x12. *Elijah and his Half-Brother both loved The Original Petrova Doppelgänger just like what the Salvatore brothers did for Katherine Pierce and now for Elena Gilbert. *Elijah is always seen wearing different suits on the show in almost every episodes he's on. *Elijah has met/interacted with every one of the main characters except for Tyler. But he did mentioned him when he died. *Elijah and Finn are the only vampires in show, who haven't shown their fangs and bloody red eyes. Also, all aforementioned vampires are originals. *Despite the fact that most people call Katherine with the Anglo version(Katherine) of her name both Klaus and Elijah both call her by her original name Katerina. *Elijah is the last living true son of Mikael. *Elijah is the first Original to be invited into the Gilbert House, followed by Kol and Klaus. *Like Klaus, Elijah doesn't want Rebekah to take the cure. *He believes Klaus' child is the key in reuniting his family. Tropes *All Love is Unrequited - Tatia and Katerina (Katherine). This leads to him not believing in it . *A Day in the Limelight - frequent flashbacks that focus on his history and his family's. *Anti-Villain - Due to his high sense of morality, Elijah is very much the anti-villain during Season 2 and 3. *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate dessication. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Quotes Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries Tv Series |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- | colspan="3" | TVD 2x14 Damon & Elijah Talk Then Elijah Saves Damon Scenes Vampire Diaries 2x19 - Elena and Elijah - "The curse of the sun and the moon is fake" The Vampire Diaries - 2x22 Klaus and Elijah Scene "You wish to be reunited with our family" The Vampire Diaries - 2x22 Klaus kills Elijah and makes a deal with Stefan Katherine Scene Flashback Scene 8 Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah (The Vampire Diaries S03E08 Oridinary People) Vampire Diaries 3x13 - Klaus And Elijah Fight Then Makes A Deal Stefan Damon Klaus Elijah Dinner 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 1 The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 Elena & Elijah Scenes Together 3x15 The Vampire Diaries TVD 3x15 Elijah apologizes to Elena and leaves Mystic Falls(Part 3) Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Elijah strikes a deal with Elena which Damon is very against Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Elijah hugs Rebekah & Rebekah runs Matt & Elena off the bridge TVD 4x04 Elijah in the 12th Century Vampire Diaries 4x18 American Gothic - Elijah Kisses Elena thinking she's Katherine Vampire Diaries 4x18 American Gothic - Elijah Katherine "You killed Jeremy Gilbert" Vampire Diaries 4x18 - Katherine Elijah "I meant what i said about my feelings for you" Vampire Diaries 4x18 - Rebekah Elijah "You'll always be my brother & I'll always love you" Vampire Diaries 4x20 The Originals - Marcel Klaus "Niklaus Mikaelson my mentor my savior my sire" TVD Season 4 Ep. 20 - Elijah "This Is Us The Original Family We Remain Together Always & Forever" |} The Originals Tv Series References See also fr:Elijah Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles